


Out in the rain

by Keysoflight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Partial Nudity, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: When you upset your boyfriend, and he locks you out during a storm. (Soroku one shot)





	Out in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot I've been working for the last few days, need to be more productive... XD

He had said he shouldn’t have, and it was gonna cost him dearly. Roxas was putting away some tools in the garden, the skies looked grey as it seemed like it was going to rain quite soon. As the blond turned to head back inside, he saw Sora sat on the floor on the other side of the patio door, on the inside of the house. Arms crossed, a serious expression as he was pouting at his partner, the brunette looked a little kid.

He then realised that it was locked as he reached for the handle and it wouldn’t budge. “Sora… Dude, what the hell?” The blonde looked irritated as he shook the handle again as the males glared at each other.

“Seriously, this isn’t funny… Open the door.” He chuckled trying to hide his annoyance as Sora didn’t speak or move at all. Roxas then noticed a writing pad and pen beside Sora as the brunette picked it up and began writing something on it. Sora finished as he then slammed the pad against the glass. Roxas’s eyes narrowed as in big, bold, black text read: **I'm Angry with You!!!**

"Angry with me? Oh come on Sora, this is exactly what I'm talking about you being immature." Roxas rolled his eyes as he tried the handle again.

"See, this is the kind of response you get from a child..." He groaned as the brunette then turned another page on his pad and wrote something else. **Enjoy the weather out there you jerk, I'm gonna go eat a sandwich.** Sora then got up leaving the pad and pen, heading over to the kitchen.

Roxas just groaned, watching his boyfriend leave his view, the top of his hair and clothing were getting soaked in the rain. He didn't understand why Sora was being so difficult about his comment earlier regarding his maturity, it wasn't meant to be taken seriously but he must've hurt Sora's feelings. But Sora's reaction only proved his point, he was being childish about this, however, Roxas was locked out in the rain and cold, and Sora was nice and warm inside.

Sora was just sitting in the kitchen, he hadn't even touched his sandwich, sulking he kept glancing back in the direction of the living room. He had been called childish and immature before lots of time, and it never got to him, but never by Roxas, he just being overreacting of course, but he wasn't going to back down either. He was going to leave the blonde out there until he felt like letting him in, still, he could catch a cold out there...

Roxas was on the patio with his back against the door as the rain had intensified, his expression was an annoyed one as he just sighed. Thinking back about it, he was a little hard on Sora when he told him off earlier, and it never bothered him before that his boyfriend was childish, but was something he liked about him. Just then he realised that he had his phone, opening it up as he tried to call someone to come over and let him in. Trying his brother, he brought the mobile to his ear hearing the dialling tone before a familiar voice answered.

"Hey Roxas, how's my favourite twin?" Ventus was holding the phone with his shoulder while was playing a video game.

"Hey Ven, listen I need a favour." Roxas was slightly struggling to listen with heavy raindrops, raising his voice somewhat so Ventus could hear him.

"Sure thing, are you outside, I can hear storm from there." The other blonde asked him as his focus was divided between his game and his phone call. 

"Can you come over, and let me back the inside the house." Roxas tried to avoid discussing the situation he was currently in.

"Huh? Are you locked out? Isn't Sora in?" Ven paused his game as giving Roxas his full attention.

“Y-Yeah. Well… You see… The thing is… He’s locked me out.” He said with much reluctance as there was silence on Ven’s end before Roxas glared into space upon hearing contained laughter from his brother.

“This isn’t funny. Just come over with your key and let me inside.” He groaned while Ven continued to laugh at Roxas’s situation.

“So what did you do this time?” Ventus asked as his brother was usually the one to do something.

“I didn’t **do** anything.” Roxas hissed back at his brother.

“Mm-hmm. Seriously, what did you say or do to upset him this time.” Ven replied as he was still wasn’t buying that Roxas didn’t do anything.

"Look, we just argued... He's being childish by locking me outside in the garden." Roxas growled back at his twin.

"Uh-huh? Lemme give some piece of advice on that... Sora's right and you're wrong." Ven casually said.

"But you haven't even-" Roxas was about to respond but Ventus cut him off.

"Doesn't matter. Sora's right, you're wrong. You upset your boyfriend." He told his brother.

"But-!" Roxas was once again cut off.

"Just say you're sorry, and he'll let you back in, then you two can make up..." Ventus added as he went to his game while talking to Roxas.

"I'm not apologising for anything! He's locked me out here in cold and rain, he's the one who needs to apologise." Roxas angrily replied, groaning again as his hair was soaking wet with rain alternating between drizzling and heavy every few minutes.

"Yeah, see with that attitude he's gonna probably leave you out there until tomorrow." The other blonde teased.

Roxas again groaned when he heard movement behind him inside. Sora had returned to the living room, he glanced at the other sitting on the patio, before he just went to the couch and started watching TV. Roxas glared at Sora as Ventus spoke in the background on the phone.

"Hey? Yo? Is something wrong?" He didn't hear his brother as he then heard a sigh.

"He's just sitting in the living room. Ignoring me?! And watching TV?!!!" Ven had to quickly remove the phone away from his ear when Roxas loudly whined.

"Wow, you must've really hurt him..." Ventus said as Roxas didn't respond as he thought back to the argument, he did say really awful things and barely meant any of them.

_They were both stubborn..._

"Well, there's not much I can say regarding this. Just apologise to him, if he still doesn't let you in, I'll come over and let you in." Ventus added as he was going to let the two work it out themselves.

Roxas then hung up the phone on his brother, as he just looked out to the garden, and then up at the grey sky, raindrops hitting his face. He and Sora were both hard-headed people, him more so, he had a lot of issues with his temper as well, but the two of them made it work. The blonde once again looked back at Sora, seeing the sadness and frustration on his face as he trying not to look in Roxas's direction, not to be tempted to let him in. 

* * *

 

About twenty minutes later Roxas had his face pressed against the patio door, he had been tapping the glass for the last few minutes to either irritate Sora or get his attention, doing both as Sora was still trying to ignore him. The rain was still going, as the blonde was soaked to the bone, he was starting to feel the cold, as every movement he made was uncomfortable with his wet clothes, he had finally reached his limit. 

"Okay! Okay! Sora! You win. Listen! Hey." Roxas spoke as loud as he could, tapping at the glass harder as Sora looked at him, sighing with annoyance, he then grabbed the book and marker as he sat in the glass, mirroring his boyfriend. 

 **Well...** He wrote on a new page as he wanted to hear what the blonde had to say to him, Roxas then pressed his hand against the glass, being stubborn wasn't worth it, Sora meant too much to him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I- For hurting your feelings. I didn't mean that other stuff I said..." Roxas tone was a gentle one now.

"I... I was wrong to hurt you." Roxas was shivering as he spoke as Sora could see it, his body was becoming numb from the low temperature. 

"S-So Sorry..." It was really unbearable when suddenly Sora stood up, frantically unlocking the door as Roxas almost fell into the room but Sora caught him in his arms.

"Roxas!" Sora held him tightly, as Roxas nuzzled against him, guilt overtook the brunette as he didn't mean for this happen.

"W... Warm." Roxas eagerly accepted Sora's warmth, smiling as Sora helped him to his feet.

"Sorry..." The blonde said once again as his boyfriend him upstairs to get him out his wet clothes.

Roxas's clothes were thrown into a basket, only his undergarments were still dry, his boyfriend dried him off with towels, and wrapping him in blankets, while still holding him. The blonde's head was nestled underneath Sora's chin, his nose was red as he was most likely going to catch a cold or the flu at best, nothing too serious. 

"Roxas, I'm so sorry. That was really stupid, I'm really sorry." Sora apologised to Roxas as he kissed his head.

"It's okay... We were both stupid." Roxas chuckled, wrapping his arms around Sora tightly. 

"Let's promise not to... Overreact in the future, so one of us doesn't end up lock outside in the rain." Roxas added as Sora just nodded not wanting to let go of the blonde.

"Do you want something to eat?" Sora asked him as Roxas moved his head sideways as he then pulled his boyfriend into the blankets with him.

"Let's just stay like this for a bit." Roxas sighed as Sora was blushing considering his partner was just in his boxers.

"O-Okay." Sora answered wrapping himself around Roxas as the blonde eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 


End file.
